1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of preventing rightward/leftward shaking of a door configured to sliding-move to open and close a storage chamber.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators are electric appliances used to preserve storing objects fresh in a refrigerated or frozen stage.
Such a refrigerator includes a freezing chamber, a refrigerating chamber and a door configured to open and close the freezing and refrigerating chambers. Depending to a type of a structure, doors may be rotatably provided to open and close the freezing and refrigerating chambers. Alternatively, a rotatable door is provided to open the refrigerating chamber and a forward/backward sliding-movable door may be provided to open and close the freezing chamber.
Especially, a bottom freezer type having a refrigerating chamber arranged in a top portion of a cabinet and a freezing chamber arranged a bottom portion thereof is applied to many of refrigerators used in the U.S.A and Europe, in consideration of frequent usage of the refrigerating chamber.
Under this structure, a rotatable door is provided in the top portion of the cabinet to open and close the refrigerating chamber and a sliding-movable door is provided in the bottom portion of the cabinet to open and close the freezing chamber.
Especially, in case of the door for opening and closing the freezing chamber, a guide rail is extended backward from both sides of the door and the guide rail is connected to supporting parts provided both sides of the freezing chamber to enable the door to sliding-move.
However, the thickness or weight of the guide rail is remarkably small in comparison to the size or weight of the door. Because of that, the door would shake from side to side when it sliding-moves forward and backward and this cannot be prevented at all.
If the door moves rightward and leftward, the guide rails provided in right and left sides of the door will not move together with the door. As a result, one side guide rail happens to move more or less than the other side one.
Because of that, the freezing chamber door might be arranged obliquely enough to fail to close the freezing chamber completely and it has to be pulled forward for both of the guide rails to have corresponding motion or locations disadvantageously.